


An Act Of True Love

by SchwarzePandaKatze



Series: SwanQueenWeek2015 - (Tropes and Cliches) [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Day 6 - Act of True Love, F/F, SwanQueenWeek Summer 2015, swanqueen - Freeform, swanqueenweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchwarzePandaKatze/pseuds/SchwarzePandaKatze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(SwanQueenWeek - Day 6 - Act of True Love) You think that a kiss is an act of true love? Well, you haven’t read this story yet ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act Of True Love

**An Act Of True Love**

Emma was alone in the apartment and preparing a pizza. Not any pizza. THE pizza. Some old lady in Boston had given her the recipe and WOW! That woman must have been a 5-star cook or maybe it had just been her Italian roots. Whatever it was, Emma kept the recipe safe under her roof. It was the most exquisite food on earth that existed, Emma was sure of it. 

That’s why she had waited for an evening where she was alone. There was nobody here she had to share her pizza with. Nobody did appreciate the pizza anyway. She had once ate it with Mary Margaret, who had said it was good. Good?!? It was a fucking firework in one’s mouth! Henry liked the greasy pizza from across the street more. She still needed to teach him the value of good food. Even her father had let her down by saying pizza wasn’t really his thing. Who doesn’t like pizza?? 

Glad that nobody was there to ruin her night with the best food in the world, Emma resumed her work. The secret laid within the tomato sauce. Special spices and fresh herbs were needed to perfect it. It had to simmer for what felt like an eternity, but it gave Emma time to pay more attention to other tasks. The most difficult part was to prepare the dough. Last time she had put too much salt into it, but she wouldn’t do the same mistake again. The peperoni had to be sliced, as well as the jalapeño pepper and the red onions. It had to be the red onions, she didn’t understand how others didn’t taste the difference. Another important task was to get the right cheese, Emma had driven half across town to get the right brand. It took some effort, but in the end the pizza was in the oven and the timer was set. She had set the timer sooner than it was mentioned in the recipe, but this oven was unpredictable and she would not let her pizza burn because of some old oven which heated irregular. 

When the time was right and the cheese looked deliciously brown on certain places, Emma took out the pizza. The smell instantly invaded her senses, making her mouth water. She sliced it with the pizza wheel she especially had bought for this event. All the time staring at that one special piece with extra cheese on the edge. It had become a habit to place extra cheese on one piece. The piece she saved for the end. Emma liked it to safe the best piece for last and eat it with pleasure. 

Turning on the TV and watching some show, Emma ate the delicious piece of heaven. There were no words to describe this incredible feeling of tasting this extraordinary mixture of ingredients. 

She is about to finish the second to last piece when she hears a knock on the door. Emma is not really in the mood to open the door, she is not letting someone disturb her evening. 

In the end she still stands up. It could be her parents, haven forgotten their key. Biting down the last piece of her slice she opens the door. She can’t wait to get back to the couch and pick up that last special piece of pizza. Emma frowns when it isn’t Mary Margaret nor David on the other side. 

“Regina? What are you doing here?” 

“Picking up Henry as I’m supposed to do.” Regina says impatiently and enters the loft. “Where is he?” 

“He’s not here.” Emma answers. 

“Miss Swan, I had a very long day at the office. Apparently since people know I don’t execute them anymore they come to me with all sorts of complains and ideas. I’m supposed to pick our son up today and I would very much do that now. Besides breakfast I haven’t eaten today and I’m starving. I would like to go home now. So where is my son, Miss Swan?” Regina has this murderous look in her eyes and her voice sounds more than dangerous. 

“He is with Mary Margaret and David in the cinema.” Emma says and she is sure if looks could kill, she would be dead by now. “You’re supposed to pick him up tomorrow.” Emma explains fast before Regina can kill her for real. 

“No Miss Swan, I’m supposed to pick him up on Thursday. Today is…” Regina halts mid-sentence, looking shocked, she must have been realized that today is Wednesday. “Oh great.” And Regina sinks down on the armchair. “Today is Wednesday. Stupid peasants with their stupid requests. It’s like we are still in the Enchanted Forest and none of them knows the term ‘business hour’. They just show up whenever they want. Plaguing me with their presence.” 

Emma sits down on the couch, looking at Regina and then at her last piece of pizza. 

“ _The nursery school needs to be remodeled_. It had been remodeled last year! _My neighbor’s tree is dangling above my property._ Well than cut that stupid branch! Really, those people have no respect at all!” 

The whole time Emma stares at that last piece of pizza, listening to Regina’s outburst. 

Finally she picks up the plate, holding it towards Regina. “Here, you can have it.” 

Regina looks at it with disgust. It seems like she is about to say some snappy remark, but in the end Regina exhales and takes the piece. “Thank you.” 

Emma curiously eyes Regina, waiting breathlessly what Regina will say. 

“It’s greasy and there is way too much cheese.” Regina complains. “I don’t understand how you can eat such junk food. Where did you get these? From Angelo around the corner?” 

Emma had to take a deep breath to calm her nerves. But in the end it doesn’t really matter what Regina says or if she doesn’t value the pizza. 

If Emma had to choose between pizza and Regina, she would always choose Regina. 


End file.
